1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to solid-state storage devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for monitoring data retention in solid-state storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile solid-state media can become corrupted over time due to various time-related and environmental factors. Periodic data scrubbing (reading data out and reprogramming the error-corrected version) can decrease the likelihood of user data error becoming uncorrectable by transferring physical data storage location before data retention properties of a block of data degrade beyond an acceptable threshold. Although various methods may be implemented to monitor data retention properties of solid-state storage, such as by storing real time-stamp information, such methods often require a substantial amount of storage space to accommodate.